


Taking Vows

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Harry & Draco's wedding.





	Taking Vows

Harry stood at the back of the chapel, looking out over the people assembled there. For just a moment, Harry thought wistfully of all the people that were not there, that had been lost in the wars against Voldemort.  
Just then, a touch at his elbow had him turning. Draco stood behind Harry, looking resplendent in midnight blue robes and holding his parents’ hands. Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry, and even Lucius favored him with a respectful nod. Molly Weasley bustled up, practically dragging Arthur behind her, and made a show of smoothing Harry’s already pressed robes.  
After smiling at Draco and nodding at his parents, Harry took Molly’s and Arthur’s hands. When the music started, they all began to make their way up the long center aisle. Hermione was already crying and Ginny let out a thoroughly un-decorous whoop as they walked by, earning her a look of horrified disapproval from Molly.  
When they reached the front of the aisle, Headmistress McGonagall smiled at them, and Harry smiled back, squeezing Molly’s and Arthur’s hands. They released him, and walked to take their seats at the center of the front row. Draco’s parents did the same. Harry turned to face McGonagall again, and Draco stepped up next to him, taking his hand. They turned to each other and Harry looked up into Draco’s grey eyes.  
Then they said the words that would unite them, words that spoke of promises and futures and forever, things that, only a few years earlier, Harry had never dreamed he could have.  
I’ve come so far from that cupboard under the stairs, he thought. He remembered fondly those first few days after learning he was a wizard – when the wonder of magic was still new and things were still simple – before he knew of Voldemort’s existence and all that would mean for him.  
He had regrets for the people he had lost, but he knew that everything he had done had led him to this moment, and as he leaned up to kiss his new husband for the first time, he smiled.  
All was well.


End file.
